


Painful Memories

by firstamongcommanders (yazvolkanik)



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Pitch Black (2000), Riddick (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yazvolkanik/pseuds/firstamongcommanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siberius dreams of the day he was offered two choices. </p><p>Convert or die.</p><p>(Short-fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever short-fic. Please note that English is not my first language.

**Riddick's eyes shot opened as he heard crying. The very sound made his heart turned achingly. As his sight focused on his dark surrounding, he sat up and turned to watch Vaako staring at his reflection in the mirror but most importantly.**

**"Siberius?" He called out but Vaako did not turn, completely ignoring the Furyan.**

**Riddick rose from the bed and walked to the soldier. "Vaako... I'll have none of that _I'm ok_ bullshit." He growled as he circled his arms around the Necromonger. "None of that." He whispered as he felt Vaako's body shake in his embrace.**

**Riddick had demanded that the Purification chambers be destroyed. Of course, he was expected to have a temper tantrum from his First Commander but he couldn't care less. He wanted the man to be himself, not one among a whole army of half-dead zombies.**

**Vaako was only trying to cope with all his forgotten feelings at once. The process would take some time. Like a detoxification of a powerful drug. But Riddick wasn't ready to have a bawling Vaako in his arms.**

**"I dreamt of a long forgotten memory." Vaako spoke, his voice hoarse from lack of sleep. Tears fell down his slowly-gaining-colored cheeks. "I dreamt of the day…'' He swallowed hard. ''I..."**

_The man lying at his feet was dying._

_"Siberius…"_

_Young Siberius approached his father, his small steps barely heard by the screams of the people dying. Tears were running down his small sun-kissed face._

_"Da…daddy?" He dropped to his knees beside his father, trying desperately to hold the opened wound closed. "We…We must leave, Daddy."_

_"Run, son…Get out of he…" The man choked on his own blood as his hand reached for the boy's face, wiping tears. "Know that I love you…" They were his last words as the hand fell lifeless to the ground._

_"Daddy…no…" Vaako buried his face to the man's chest and cried soundly._

_Heavy footsteps were heard as a armored man walked towards the two. Grin spreading on his face. Vaako grabbed his father's unwieldy blade and stood._

_"Go away!" The scared infant tried to lift the weapon but it was too heavy for his small arms._

_"Child, you have nothing left. Convert or die."_

**''I should of declined... but I was merely 6 years old.'' It was to be expected that an infant would embrace life instead of death. Vaako never ceased to wonder if Zhylaw would of left the child to die out of famine, grief and despair.**

**Riddick was not good at comforting but his arms tighten around his bond mate. He kissed his Commander's temple.**

**"Stop living in the past." He whispered. ''Take what you have now.''**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if it's okay or it sucked... Please don't be harsh...XD  
> Written for my roleplaying blogs  
> Tumblr: firstamongcommanders and convicted-lordmarshal


End file.
